Batman vs The Scary Plants
by Windrises
Summary: Poison Ivy is planning on replacing Gotham with a city of plants. She has several villains helping her.


Note: Batman was created by Bill Finger and Bob Kane and is owned by DC Comics.

Batman dropped off a criminal to Arkham Asylum. Batman said, "He's Kirk Langstrom."

The owner of Arkham Asylum asked, "What did he do?"

Batman replied, "He just stole some clocks from the Clock King's store, but he's crazy enough to be locked up here with the rest of the weirdos."

Kirk Langstrom said, "I'm actually not crazy."

Batman replied, "You claimed to be half bat."

Kirk said, "I really am."

Batman replied, "You're not a bat, but you're batty."

The owner of Arkham Asylum said, "By the way Batman I want you to meet Jonathan Crane. He's come up with some well made fear gas that can help us know more about the criminals, but it's pretty extreme."

Jonathan Crane replied, "Of course Batman understands the importance of being extreme. The way he beats criminals is very brutal."

Batman said, "Using fear gas is a overly cruel and unhelpful idea."

The owner of Arkham Asylum replied, "I thought of that too Batman. I'm sorry Mr. Crane, but you can't work at Arkham anymore."

Jonathan said, "You two are fools. I've come up with a brilliant way to manipulate others and you're kicking me out of here for it. Well then I guess I'm glad I don't work here anymore. I'll find a better way to use my talents."

Jonathan went to his office and started packing his stuff. He said, "I hear somebody else in here." He turned around and saw Poison Ivy.

Poison Ivy said, "Hi Mr. Crane. As I broke out of my cell I've overheard what you've made and I want you to work for me."

Jonathan asked, "What's your plan?"

Poison Ivy answered, "I want you to use your fear gas on Batman and the police so they'll be distracted with their worries while I use my army of plants to take over Gotham."

Jonathan said, "That would be a great use of my brilliant and clever brain. I'll help you, but I want a cool costume and a scary name." Since Jonathan left the window open crows came in and started bothering Jonathan. Jonathan used fear gas on the crows to scare them away. Jonathan smiled and said "I'll be the Scarecrow."

The next day Bruce Wayne saw the Bat Signal so he got on his Batman costume and rushed to Commissioner Gordon's rooftop. Batman asked, "What's going on?"

Commissioner Gordon replied, "Poison Ivy broke out of Arkham Asylum. She's trying to break Black Mask's corporation, because it had thousands of plants destroyed."

Batman said, "I'll try to reason with Poison Ivy."

Detective Bullock grumpily replied, "Poison Ivy's impossible to redeem."

Batman said, "She has some redeeming qualities."

Detective Bullock replied, "You're just saying that, because you have a crush on her." Batman frowned at him.

Poison Ivy was using her plant powers to break Black Mask's company apart while the Scarecrow got his fear gas ready. She said, "It's time for every company that gets rids of plants to be shut down forever."

Black Mask angrily said, "You better get out of here you plant protester. You could destroy my business which would hurt my feelings."

Poison Ivy said, "You just love money."

Black Mask replied, "Well, you just love plants."

Poison Ivy said, "How dare you accuse me of having no social life." Poison Ivy used her plant powers to trap Black Mask.

Batman finally arrived. Black Mask said, "Thank goodness you came Batman. This freaky plant lover is scary."

The Scarecrow laughed and said, "Nobody's scarier than me."

Batman asked, "Who are you?"

The Scarecrow said, "I'm the Scarecrow."

Black Mask replied, "He seems to be a big fan of The Wizard of Oz."

The Scarecrow said, "I'm actually really scary."

Black Mask replied, "But weren't you born without a brain?"

Batman had a goal of saving as many people as he could, but part of him didn't want to save Black Mask. He said, "Black Mask, do you want me to save you or do you want to make more facepalm worthy jokes?"

Black Mask replied, "I have lots of witty Scarecrow jokes, but being saved is probably more important."

Batman had a special sword to break out people that got trapped by Poison Ivy's plant traps. Batman almost saved Black Mask, but the Scarecrow sprayed fear gas at him. The fear gas made Batman be scared of Poison Ivy and her powers. Batman nervously said, "I'm usually brave and bold, but today I feel too scared to fight you." Poison Ivy had a evil smile on her face.

The Scarecrow said, "Batman's so scared that he won't fight us."

Batman tried to ignore his fear. He grabbed the Scarecrow and said, "I'm not scared enough to let you go." The Scarecrow sprayed more fear gas at Batman.

The Scarecrow said, "I've never sprayed fear gas on a person more than once."

Poison Ivy asked, "Is it too dangerous?"

The Scarecrow smiled and said, "Yes."

Batman was too scared to fight the Scarecrow. Batman nervously said, "Please don't fight me. I promise I won't fight back." Batman was so scared that he ran away.

Poison Ivy said, "I don't think Batman's ever been more scared. He won't ever be able to fight me so Gotham will be mine." Poison Ivy and the Scarecrow laughed.

A few police officers tried to stop Poison Ivy. The first officer said, "You better surrender before you get sentenced to a eternity in Arkham."

The second officer said, "I ran out of shoelaces."

The Scarecrow sprayed fear gas at the police officer. The first officer said, "Lets leave the scary people alone."

The second officer replied, "Okay. Lets go steal shoelaces."

Poison Ivy destroyed Black Mask's company and had Black Mask put in a cage made out of plants.

Batman drove back to the Bat Cave. When he got there he was still recovering from the fear gas. Alfred Pennyworth asked, "What happened Batman?"

Batman said, "Poison Ivy's new helper used fear gas on me. I was more scared today then I've been for years. I still feel kind of scared."

Alfred replied, "Don't worry Master Batman. You had me make you a fear gas antidote for in case a criminal used it on you."

Batman asked, "Have you finished that thing?"

Alfred replied, "Yes, but you've never tried it before so I can't promise that it'll work." Batman grabbed a antidote and drank it. Alfred said, "That's the antidote for when Mr. Freeze freezes you." Batman almost drank another wrong antidote so Alfred found the right antidote and handed it to Batman. Batman drank it.

Batman said, "I feel somewhat less scared."

Alfred replied, "It takes a few days for it fully cure you."

Batman said, "While I finish recovering I'll work on antidotes to take care of both Poison Ivy and the Scarecrow."

A few days later Batman finished the antidotes. He drove around Gotham and noticed that several regular buildings had been replaced with buildings made out of plants. Batman looked around and noticed that various houses, stores, and streets had been replaced with materials made out of plants. Batman said, "Poison Ivy has gone too far. Well my villains going too far is a regular event." Batman sprayed antidote around the city to turn the buildings and other things made out of plants into regular things.

Poison Ivy was in her lair which was made out of plants. She looked outside and noticed that Batman was starting to save the city. She was mad about that. Poison Ivy said, "That unbeatable troublemaker is destroying my version of the city by saving the city. The Scarecrow better get rid of him."

Meanwhile the Scarecrow found Batman and said, "It seems like you managed to overcome the double dose of fear gas I gave you last time. I'll give you so much fear gas this time you'll be too scared to even drive your own car." The Scarecrow sprayed a ton of fear gas at Batman.

Batman said, "Your fear gas won't work on me this time."

The Scarecrow asked, "How come my fear gas is failing to do what it's supposed to?"

Batman replied, "I drank a antidote that protects me from your fear gas. Because of that you can't intimidate me anymore." Batman tried to fight the Scarecrow, but a few of Poison Ivy's plant henchmen dragged the Scarecrow away. Batman tried to follow them, but a few muscular henchmen kept him busy.

The Scarecrow went to Poison Ivy's lair. Poison Ivy said, "Your fear gas doesn't affect Batman anymore so you better have another plan."

The Scarecrow replied, "During the past few days I've been working on a backup plan. I figured if the fear gas didn't work I would create something that would scare everybody without fear gas."

Poison Ivy asked, "What did you create?"

The Scarecrow said, "I used some formulas on a volunteer named Kirk Langstrom. He turned into a bat creature. I named him Man-Bat."

Poison Ivy looked outside and saw Man-Bat. She said, "That bat creature looks powerful enough to defeat Man-Bat. Thank you for your help Scarecrow, but Man-Bat is going to replace you." Poison Ivy had some of her henchmen lock up the Scarecrow.

Poison Ivy told Man-Bat to do something that would get Batman to come after him so he started breaking the Clock King's store. The Clock King said, "Please don't break my collectible clocks."

Batman arrived and asked, "What's that?"

Man-Bat tried to tell Batman his name and plan, but he could manage to say a bunch of creature noises. Because of that Man-Bat thought he should stop wasting time so he knocked Batman across the street.

Batman said, "You're out of control. You look like you used to be human. I suspect you're someone that Poison Ivy or the Scarecrow experimented on, but I doubt that you can tell me the answer." Batman tried to beat up Man-Bat, but Man-Bat grabbed Batman and flew to the sky. Batman tried to escape Man-Bat. He managed to get Man-Bat to let him go, but he crash landed on the Batmobile.

Batman drove home and said, "Poison Ivy has another freak working for her. It's a bat creature."

Alfred asked, "How can I help you with that Master Batman?"

Batman replied, "I need you to make a antidote for bat creatures."

Alfred said, "That would be the most complex and confusing antidote to make."

Batman replied, "I'll help you with it."

The next day Batman and Alfred finished their first bat creature antidote. Alfred said, "We should test it."

Batman replied, "We can't waste time with testing. Poison Ivy could have enough time to get rid of all of Gotham and replace it with a weird city made out of plants."

Meanwhile Poison Ivy had a majority of Gotham replaced with plants. Poison Ivy said, "Cities are more wild than actual jungles so it's fitting for Gotham to be turned into my jungle." Poison Ivy did an evil laugh.

Batman arrived and started spraying antidote around the city to turn the plant stuff back into regular stuff. Man-Bat showed up to stop Batman. Batman had the top of the Batmobile down so Man-Bat could get to him easier. Man-Bat took Batman out of the Batmobile. Man-Bat started flying the sky with Batman. Batman threw the antidote at Man-Bat. Man-Bat turned back into Kirk Langstrom. Batman and Kirk fell to the ground. Batman put handcuffs on Kirk.

Batman drove to Poison Ivy's lair. Batman said, "That cold hearted villain is finally going to be defeated."

Poison Ivy stepped outside and asked, "What's going on?"

Batman said, "I always have antidotes ready for your evil plants. Also I defeated Man-Bat."

Poison Ivy angrily replied, "You're my best looking, but most bothersome enemy."

Batman said, "That's how I feel about you."

Poison Ivy used her plant powers to trap Batman. Batman tried to fight back, but he was still trapped. Poison Ivy said, "You've fought too hard Batman. You can pretend like you can defeat with your antidotes, but those annoying things just delay my take over of Gotham."

Batman replied, "You can pretend like you're the heroic defender of plants, but you're actually delaying the fact that you're a evil manipulator."

Poison Ivy said, "You've mocked me enough times. It's time for my justice." Poison Ivy tried to use her plant powers to distract Batman. Batman decided to throw all of the remaining plant antidotes he had brought with him at Poison Ivy. The antidotes broke Poison Ivy's lair apart and it made Poison Ivy pass out.

After the police took the criminals away Batman jokingly said, "I better go to peoples' houses and have them get rid of their plants."


End file.
